My NOT So Normal Life
by ThatsAkice2U
Summary: Percy has had it all. A GODLY relationship, a POWERFUL father, a WONDERFUL girlfriend, AND a SAD secret.   Percy/Annabeth Percy/Adrienne my character   Percy/Thalia
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: None of the Books are relevant. Only the characters and Camp-Half Blood are used.**_

_**This is my first Percy Jackson and I haven't read all of the books so please excuse if some of**_

_**the characters act out of character.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**ALL ideas and thoughts are welcome.**_

_**Constructive Criticism is good for new writers.**_

_**Disclaimer: Characters and Camp-Half Blood belong to Rick Riordan.**_

I stared out in the distance and squinted my eyes. I was expecting Annabeth to come soon. We are going out on a date to this restaurant in Paris as our 5 year anniversary. I'm 18 now. I met Anna when I was 12 at Camp-Half Blood. I know it sounds weird but really it's not…at least not to me. Half Blood means children of gods and humans. Okay don't get too worked up. I am basically a demigod. I know it sounds awesome but seriously it's not. It's horrible because I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ALIVE! But I am and it makes all the difference. My father-Poseidon (yeah yeah I know "WOW") - had a- a _thing_ with my mother Sally Jackson. It sounds totally wrong and yes it is. My step-father Gabe Ugliano (shivers) is horrible to me and my mother. He is the reason I went to Camp-Half Blood. I sort of kind of did something bad to him. I set up this contraption that I put at the bottom of the stairs. I got so fed up with the way he treated my mother. He stepped on the top of the bucket and sprung upward through ceiling and then falling down hard. He broke a lot of bones and threatened to send me to jail or boot camp in Siberia. I told him to go to hell. He deserves to be with Hades burning forever. My Uncle burning my stepfather brings a smile to my lips. And yes Hades is my Uncle. My mother took me to Camp-Half Blood and the rest is history. For about a year I stayed there. The other kids and I trained against evil forces and ourselves.

Nock…Nock…Nock…

I got up to answer the door. I saw Anna at the door looking beautiful as ever in a midnight blue body dress. She wore heels so she is eye level with me at 5'11 and she is 5'7 or 8ish.

"Hello malady." I said smoothly. She grinned at me and linked arms with me. At the end of my long driveway was a car. I opened the door at one end and helped her in. Then I crossed the front of the car and got in at the drivers end. I drove through the winding Paris streets until I got to the restaurant I made reservations to.

"IL Mio Amor sound heavenly pardon the pun." I laughed and she smiled satisfied. At the desk I gave the name Jackson and they took me to a table for two-and get this it had candles, roses (red), and red wine! I pulled out Anna's chair first then sat down.

"What a gentleman Percy." Anna said.

"Yes Percy is quite the gentleman." That voice sounded so familiar. I looked up and gasped.

"_Adrienne?_"

"Yes. Could you forget that quickly?" She laughed.

"No no how could I forget." I was in a nightmare. My girlfriend of about 5 years and my…my…

"And may I ask who are you?" Anna asked the dreadful question.

"I am…" Adrienne looked at me and saw me mouth 'friends', "Percy's a really good friend."

"Oh when did you meet?" I paused. We couldn't tell her.

"Um we met during Christmas like 2 years ago."

"Was that the Christmas you didn't come visit me?" Anna asked.

"Um yeah."

"Oh that's cool."

"So what would you like to order?"

* * *

><p>When we finished I led Anna out to take a walk. We walked down to the Eiffel Tower even though I knew it was crony. Almost every romantic movie in Paris had the couple on the Eiffel Tower. So I just made it so that we got to go on the Eiffel tower.<p>

"Very cliché nice I like it."

"Well thanks malady." We climbed up to the top and just gazed at the view.

"The movies don't do this view justice."

"I understand Anna. It's almost as good as a view from the sky"

"Almost…" And we laughed. I almost forget about Adrienne. Almost.

"What's with the Adrienne thing?" Anna asked. Oh the dreaded question.

"What do you mean? We're just friends.

"Yeah I know but it seemed like there was more between you guys."

"Do you suspect me of CHEATING?" I asked astonished that she came to this conclusion.

"No no Percy."

"Then what could you mean"

"I _mean _do you have a close relationship."

"Of some sorts."

"Oh that's all I wanted to know. I know it's hard for you to remain faithful sometimes when we are far away a lot."

"No-"

"Yes it is because you are a guy. And I really don't mind if you have a fling once in a while because it's natural."

"Really! You sure Anna!"

"Yes I'm sure you silly boy."

"Boy? Now I'm hurt."

"I'm sure you are. Okayyyy MAN!" She punched my arm and I held her face and kissed her long and hard. I tried to banish all thoughts of other woman aka Adrienne.

A week later I relocated to Florida. I liked Paris but I didn't want to be in the same city as Adrienne because it might temp me. I go to Miami because

It's close to water (of course who is my father) and

It's a big city

Annabeth decided to take a trip to California. She wants to do some star spotting and I declined her invitation. I mean what 17 year old boy wants to go see some celebrities who will either cuss me out or call security. Come to think of it they'll probably do both…

_**Authors Note: So what did you think and be honest. Adrienne is someone Percy met but more on her later. I don't want to give anything away.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time.**

**None of the Books are relevant. **

**Only the characters and Camp-Half Blood are used.**

_**Disclaimer: Characters and Camp-Half Blood belong to Rick Riordan.**_

One fine Tuesday morning I decided to take a jog on the beach. From my beach house I get a wonderful sea breeze if my windows and doors are open. But I really wanted to walk the sand and feel the water on my toes. I put on a pair of gym shorts over my boxers and left my chest bare. This one of the many advantages I have to being a boy. I walked barefoot down the front steps and less than 5 minutes later I was running steady weaving my way through other early birds like me. Someone whistled and I turned around to catch a glimpse of the person but then I fell. I bumped into someone. Wait not just someone but a very hot lady with rich brown hair down her back and very tan skin. Whoa! This wasn't just some girl…I BUMPED INTO ADRIENNE!

"Oh hey Perseus." Adrienne said calmly while I am freaking out inside.

"What the hell Adrienne? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean why am I here. I live here."

"Since when?" I asked frantic.

"Uh since two Decembers ago duh Perseus you should know that."

"And how should I know that?"

"I don't know because I am your buddy. Who was that girl with you? You never told me her name."

"That's Annabeth my girlfriend."

"Oh so that's your girlfriend. She is really beautiful Perseus."

"Uh…yeah she is."

"Did you tell her about…_us_?" I quickly got up and turned to the direction of my beach house. I heard her follow quickly behind.

"There is no _us_." It came harshly than I intended. I heard her stop.

"Don't deny it Perseus Jackson! If you think that summer was nothing then you're wrong." I didn't look at her because I would become weak.

"I am not-"

"Look at me!" I didn't look, "LOOK AT ME!" I turned around and looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face. I took deep breaths and walked towards her.

"Adrienne I am truly sorry."

"Yeah? Prove it." Before I thought anything through, I pulled her to me and kissed her. As soon as our lips touched she stopped crying. I didn't think. When we pulled away we were breathless. I forgot how exciting it is to kiss Adrienne.

"Wow Percy."

"I'm so sorry Adrienne. I shouldn't have done that. That kiss…uh…it meant nothing."

"Yes it did. It means that you love me." She took her index finger and started to trace my chest and six packs. I grabbed her finger and held it for a minute before letting it go. I looked in her eyes and gave her an intense stare. I knew she wanted to look away but she couldn't. It was like I put her in a trance. I leaned down until my face was centimeters from hers.

"The kiss meant nothing. I don't love." My voice was strong but I was a whole different person on the inside.

"Please don't say it meant nothing. It meant a whole lot. It means you love me." Her voice is about to crack. I take a deep breath and let her go. She stumbles back but catches herself.

"I DON'T!"

"You DO! I know you do." I give up. Adrienne doesn't want to accept that I don't love her. Maybe because she knows the truth… that I do love her.

I turned towards my beach house and power walk as fast as I can without making it look like I want to get out of here. I hate to admit it but I'm scared. I'm scared of Annabeth finding out about two summers ago and I'm scared of the feelings I have for Adrienne. I know it's hard to believe but Percy Jackson who conquered everything bad is afraid of a little girl power.

**A/N:**

**So what did you think. Review!**


End file.
